The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
A charging system is used to connect an electrified vehicle to an external power source, such as a wall outlet or a charging station, to charge the energy sources of the electrified vehicle battery pack. Some charging systems include electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) systems that receive electric power from a utility grid or other source and transfer it to the vehicle through a coupler that plugs into a charging port of the vehicle.